officialinanimationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Assets
Hello everybody, if you are looking for assets used in the web-series Inanimations, you are in the right place! Go ahead, they are Royalty Free, as long as you give credit to me, TotalTurtleTaco :D ©TotalTurtleTaco 2014 Mouths Smile happy-mouth-closed.png happy-mouth-open-1.png happy-mouth-open-2.png happy-mouth-open-3.png Happy Mouth Front Closed Teeth.png happy-mouth-f.png happy-mouth-closed-2.png happy-mouth-open-o.png happy-mouth-closed-o.png Happy Mouth l.png Happy Mouth th.png happy-mouth-o-1.png happy-mouth-o-2.png happy-mouth-th.png happy-mouth-extreme.png happy-mouth-extreme-open.png SmileOpen Extreme.png SmileOpen4.png SmileOpen5.png SmileOpen6.png SmileOpen7.png Frown sad-mouth-closed-teeth.png sad-mouth-open-1.png sad-mouth-open-2.png sad-mouth-open-3.png sad-mouth-open-4.png sad-mouth-closed-noteeth.png Sad-Mouth-Closed-Timid.png sad-mouth-f.png Sad Mouth l.png sad-mouth-l.png Sad Mouth th.png sad-mouth-closed-o.png sad-mouth-open-o.png Sad-Mouth-extreme-closed 2.png Sad Mouth Extreme Open 2-1.png Sad Mouth Exreme Open 2-2.png Sad Mouth Exreme Open 2-3.png Sad Mouth Exreme Open 2-4.png sad-mouth-extreme-closed.png sad-mouth-extreme-open.png sad-mouth-furious-closed.png Eyes Eye Normal.png Eye Blinking.png Eye Cheek.png Eye Closed Down.png Eye Closed Up.png Eye Devistated.png Eye Devistatingly Surprised Left.png Eye Devistatingly Surprised Right.png Eye Devistatingly Surprised.png Eye Disappointed.png Eye Disappointed Left.png Eye Disappointed Right.png Eye Extremely Surprised 2.png Eye Extremely Surprised 2 Left.png Eye Extremely Surprised 2 Right.png Eye Extremely Surprised.png Eye Extremely Surprised Left.png Eye Extremely Surprised Right.png Eye Fat.png Eye Forced.png Eye Looking Up.png Eye Low Front.png Eye Low.png Eye Mean Left 2.png Eye Mean Left.png Eye Mean Middle.png Eye Mean Right 2.png Eye Mean Right.png Eye OMG.png Eye OMG Left.png Eye OMG Right.png Eye Rage Left 2.png Eye Rage Left.png Eye Rage Right 2.png Eye Rage Right.png Eye Rage Squint Left.png Eye Rage Squint Right.png Eye Risen Bent Front.png Eye Risen Bent Left.png Eye Risen Bent Right.png Eye Risen Front.png Eye Risen Side.png Eye Rolling.png Eye Squinting Forward.png Eye Squinting.png Eye Startled.png Eye Surprised Front.png Eye Surprised Front Side.png Eye Surprised.png Eye Surprised Left.png Eye Surprised Right.png Eye Whatever Front.png Eye Whatever Right.png Eye Whatever.png Eye Worried Cheek Left.png Eye Worried Cheek Right.png Eye Worried.png Eye Worried Right.png Eye Worried Left.png Cottonball's Assets/Sushi's Mouths Cottonball Mouth-Closed-noteeth.png Cottonball Mouth-Closed-Teeth.png Cottonball Mouth-f.png Cottonball Mouth-o.png Cottonball Mouth-Open-1.png Cottonball Mouth-Open-2.png Cottonball Mouth-Open-3.png Cottonball Saad Mouth-Closed-noteeth.png Cottonball Sad Mouth-Closed-Teeth.png Cottonball Sad Mouth-Open-1.png Cottonball Mouth-Sad Mouth-Open-2.png Cottonball Sad Mouth-Open-3.png Cottonball Sad Mouth-f.png Cottonball Scary Mouth.png Blue-Closed.png Blue-o.png Blue-Open.png Green-Closed.png Green-o.png Green-Open.png Light Blue-Closed.png Light Blue-o.png Light Blue-Open.png Orange-Closed.png Orange-o.png Orange-Open.png Purple-Closed.png Purple-o.png Purple-Open.png Red-Closed.png Red-o.png Red-Open.png Yellow-Closed.png Yellow-o.png Yellow-Open.png Cottonball-Eye.png Cottonball-Pupil.png Bodies 3DS.png|3DS 3DS bACK.png|3DS Back 3DS Closed.png|3DS Closed Cheesecake_Body.png|Cheesecake Doughball.png|Doughball Magnifying Glass.png|Magnifying Glass Magnifying Glass No Glass.png|Magnifying Glass (No Glass) Tune Headphones.png|Tune Tune No Headphones.png|Tune (No Headphones) Pea Pod Pea.png|Pea Pod (Pea) Pea Pod Stem.png|Pea Pod (Stem) Phony Front.png|Phony Phony Back.png|Phony (Back) Starry.png|Starry Starry's Sunglasses.png|Starry (Sunglasses) Torch 1.png|Torch 1 Torch 2.png|Torch 2 Torch 3.png|Torch 3 Torch 4.png|Torch 4 Torch 5.png|Torch 5 5-Hour Energy.png|5 Hour Energy Almond Joy.png|Almond Joy Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball Carrot.png|Carrot Cheesy.png|Cheesy Corny.png|Corny Cottonball.png|Cottonball Cucumber.png|Cucumber Emoticon.png|Emoticon Floppy Disc.png|Floppy Disc Guitar.png|Guitar Hot Sauce Side.png|Hot Sauce Laffy Taffy.png|Laffy Taffy Leash.png|Leash Lego.png|Lego Lemony.png|Lemony Limey.png|Limey Lipstick.png|Lipstick Magnet.png|Magnet Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Pie.png|Pie Polychoron.png|Polychoron Shrimpy.png|Shrimpy Shroomy.png|Shroomy Snickers.png|Snickers Soapy.png|Soapy Sporky.png|Sporky Sticky.png|Sticky Sushi.png|Sushi Swordy.png|Swordy Tophat.png|Top Hat Water Balloon.png|Water Balloon Character-Chef Hatchet.png|Axe Character-Clip.png|Clip Character-Computery1.png|Computery 1 Character-Computery2.png|Computery 2 Character-Computery-Back1.png|Computery Back Character-Paper Wad.png|Computery Paper Golden Computery.png|Golden Computery Torch.gif|Torch Animated Props Tophat's Moustache.png Tophat's Monacle.png Bunch of Stars.png Bunches of Stars.png Border.png Bush.png Cloud1.png Cloud2.png Cloud3.png Crystal Mountain.png Grass Tuft.png hill.png Mountain 1.png Mush Mountain 1 Orange.png Mush Mountain 1.png Mush Mountain 2.png Mush Mountain 5.png NightSky.png NightSkyGradient.png PointyStar.png SkyGradient.png Starfield.png Tree 1.png Tree 2.png Elimination Blimp Left.png Mystery Character.png Extra Mouth Extreme Neutral.png Extra Mouth High Five Face.png Magnet Face.png Magnifying Glass Face.png Polychoron Face.png Untitled.png Car A.png Car B.png Train Tracks.png Character-TV.png Pro Camera.png Laptop.png Table.png Ottoman.png Computery Computery's Mouse.png Computery's Mouse End.png Computery's Mouse Bent.png Computery's Mouse End Left Click.png Computery's Mouse End Left.png Computery's Mouse Tilted 2.png Category:Happy Mouthes Ep.1 Category:Sad Mouthes Episoe 1